1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Apparatus for manipulating a heavy gas.
Heavy gas means, according to the present invention, a gas heavier than the ambient air.
2. Prior Art
Methods for anaesthetising laboratory animals have already been known for a long time. The appropriate gases used for these anaesthetics are in general heavier than air. They also have the drawback of being, as from certain concentrations in the ambient air, dangerous and even harmful for personnel manipulating these gases. These narcotic gases are also expensive.
The laboratory equipment for manipulating gases at the present time with a view to the anaesthesia of animals, preferably a series of animals, does not have sufficient reliability with regard to the discharge of gases, for the personnel manipulating them. They require a large consumption of gas, since a filling of an anaesthesia chamber with heavy gas and then its purging are required for each anaesthesia of an animal. Briefly, the result of this is an unfavourable slowness of this programme, with high consumption of gas and a risk of putting the health of the operating personnel in danger.